


Kaleidoscope

by StoryWriter369



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universes, Angst, Crack, Crossover, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, KaiCon - Freeform, M/M, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWriter369/pseuds/StoryWriter369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kaitou KID | Kuroba Kaito/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan];</p><p>A set of drabbles and one-shots.</p><p>•</p><p>I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or songs I may use in any way. However, everything written is mine and plagiarism will not be tolerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so obsessed with this pairing.  
> [This was not proofread and I blame any spelling or punctuation errors on my keyboard that has been dropped way too many times and won't type some letters unless I jab at the key a billion times.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so obsessed with this pairing.
> 
> [This was not proofread and I blame any spelling or punctuation errors on my keyboard that has been dropped way too many times and will only type if I jab at the keys a billion times.]

* * *

_**Buses** _

 

Kudou Shinichi was late for work. He'd woken late and missed the train. To avoid being even more late, he made it to the bus (just on time too, because it was already leaving. maybe his facial expression scared the bus driver, now that he thought about it). It was cramped and Shinichi was having trouble keeping his balance, what with holding his files and coffee. 

He sighed heavily. It wasn't his fault. On the way home last night, he'd bumped into a body —  _tripped over a body_ — and had to solve the murder. When he did, it was past twelve o' clock and he had to go to the station to fill out a statement and report. When he got home, it was almost two. He slept through his alarm clock and only woke up when he fell off the couch that he'd collapsed on. And here he was now, trying to stay awake on black coffee with dark circles under his eyes and wrinkled clothes. 

Shinihi let out a loud yawn and his eyes watered. Tiredly, he leaned his forehead against the metal pole and closed his eyes. 

The bus suddenly lurched to a stop and — half-asleep — he lost his balance, falling backward. Much to his chagrin, he landed on someone's lap. 

"Sorry about that," he apologized to the person, about to explain himself but paused when he craned his neck to look at the person. There was something familiar about his eyes — indigo eyes filled with slight surprise and obvious mischief and something else.

"Hey, Tantei- _kun_ ," the other male greeted cheerfully.

His eyes widened. "KI — !"

He was cut off when something warm covered his lips and something moist entered his mouth. Suddenly realizing that it was the person's mouth and tongue, he pushed him away. 

"What the fu —  let me go," he tried to yell, voice coming out in a strangled whisper when he noticed KID's arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

The thief gave him a devious smirk. "Calm down, _Meitantei_."

Shinici promptly spilled his coffee on the male's lap and KID squeaked.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time.  
> See you next illusion~!


	2. Be Careful With Pink Gas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha.  
> I'm so sorry.  
> [This was not proofread and I blame any mistakes on my screwy keyboard.]

* * *

_**Be Careful With Pink Gas** _

 

"Shin- _ch_ _an_!" KID squealed and glomped the detective.

Shinichi choked on air. "What the hell, KID?! Get off of me!" He tried to remove the thief's iron grip from around him. He failed.

"No, no, no!" the thief in white whined. "I don't wanna!"

"Why are you even acting like this?" Shinichi asked, struggling to move and breathe.

"Well, you see, I was _borrowing_ the jewel like I always do at my heists," he began to explain cheerfully, making the gem appear out of thin air and making it vanish again. "So, so, so, Nakamori- _keibu_ starts yelling at me really loudly..." KID laughed loudly, swaying. "His face was so red, like, like, like,  _a tomato_!" he said like it was the best thing ever.

The Detective of the East scowled. "Continue, would you?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Mkay! So, like usual, I escape and then that Hakubastard shows up randomly and starts lecturing me so I spray him with my pink gas and, and, and then he starts giggling and trips and falls on me and the canister hits the floor and sprays me in the face and I push Hakubastard down the stairs and now I'm up here!" he finished in one breath, a bright grin on his face.

Shinichi sighed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

KID frowned. "No! Why would I kid about something like that?" He started giggling. "Kid, kid, kid! Ahhh, I'm so funny, right, Shin- _chan_?"

" _Stop_ calling me that," he grumbled.

The gentleman thief leaned in closer. "Why? Do you not like it when I call you that?" He started to cry. "Do you hate me? Do you want me to die?"

Shinichi twitched and put some distance between them.  _What the fuck._ "KID, I don't hate you or want you to die, but can you stop leaning in — " He lost his balance in his attempt to move away from the magician and fell onto his back. He grunted from the dull pain.

On the other hand, KID was staring at him with childish fascination. "Hey, hey, hey, Shin- _chan_? Is this like in some manga? Is this where we kiss?"

The other male looked at him with wide eyes. "What the hell,  _no_ — "

The Moonlight Magician kissed him anyway, lips warm and soft against the detective's. When he pulled away, he was grinning happily. "Hey, hey, Shin- _chan_ , I like you a lot! Like, a lot, a lot, a lot! Also, we're dating now, right? I'll visit you!" Once more, he pressed his lips to Shinichi's and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It was that moment the Task Force decided to burst through the rooftop door, along with Heiji. Hakuba was probably busy falling down the stairs.

" _Oi_ , are ya okay?" Heiji hovered over him. "What'd KID do this time?"

He turned his head to look at his counterpart and grasped his shoulders unsteadily. "Hattori..."

"Kudou?"

Shinichi solemnly looked him in the eye. "Please shoot me."

"Eh?"

* * *

 

 


	3. Cute Barista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new guy working at the café Kaito goes to after every heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I was doing English homework.  
> [This was not proofread.]

* * *

_ **Cute Barista** _

 

Kaito hummed cheerfully as he drank his hot chocolate, hiding the smirk that was on his face. It had been another successful heist and — he mentally patted himself on the back while imagining the jewel in his pocket — he had decided to reward himself with the beverage. (It wasn't really a beverage anymore; it was basically chocolate, whipped cream, and marshmallows. Yeah... Liquefied sugar.)

He sipped slowly, enjoying his treat. His gaze shifted and landed on the male behind the counter.

Kaito was enjoying him, too. Definitely. 

He was the new barista, for about a month. Kaito always chose the seat with the best view of the other male's face. ( _His eyes are really pretty,_ Kaito thought with a small grin.) He seemed really familiar, though. Maybe he'd seen him somewhere before...?

A brunette waved at the barista, who rolled his blue eyes and walked over to her. With a small sigh, Kaito stood up to throw away his cup, distracted by his thoughts.

It was a few seconds after that when he realized something warm was gripping his arms tightly.

"Hello, sir? Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Kaito blinked. "Um, yeah."  _I think I'm in Heaven._ "Sorry about that." He flicked his wrist and handed him a red rose. "Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire."  _Ohmygod, he's so close._

He took the rose curiously. "Kudou Shinichi, amateur detective. Nice to know your name." There was something in his eyes, as if he knew something the thief didn't. 

"Nice meeting you," he replied, bowing gracefully. "I shall take my leave now. I think the ojou- _san_ would like to speak to you." There was a puff of smoke and he disappeared. The bell at the door made no noise, but, as it began to shut, Kaito could hear the brunette say,  _"You're totally into him."_

Kaito cheered to himself. 

* * *

Kaito enjoyed watching Shinichi's various facial expressions, like how his cheeks turned a nice shade of pink whenever Kaito handed him a rose (which was every time they saw each other), or how he wrinkled his nose at his drink, or how he always smiled at Kaito before either of them left the café. Except...

 _Where was Shinichi now?!_ Kaito hit his head on the tabletop sullenly. He pouted childishly to himself. Shinichi was basically the whole reason why Kaito even came here anymore! Okay, maybe just 90%, but that wasn't the point! Where was —

"If you're looking for Kudou- _kun_ , he's home sick," a new voice informed him.

He looked up. "Not that I don't appreciate the information, but who are you?"

"A friend of his."

Kaito smiled widely. "Is there a chance — "

She put a piece of paper on the table. "That's his address.  Have fun."

"Thank you~!"

 

•

 

The next time Shinichi found the strength to go downstairs to his living room, he was greeted with a huge teddy bear wearing a deerstalker hat. Red roses were scattered everywhere as well as  _Get well soon!_ balloons. It took him a long time to realize his bedroom was the same.

Shinichi was stuck between feeling uncomfortable and thankful, the former because someone invaded his house to do  _this_ , and the latter because the teddy bear was seriously cute. 

* * *

Kaito slumped into his usual seat at the café and put his head down, wincing at the pain the movement caused.

At KID's heist, Snake had shown up out of nowhere. A bullet grazed his arm because he was a split second too late in dodging. The gem wasn't Pandora. Over all, Kaito felt like absolute shit. Worst of all, Shinichi didn't work today!

He muffled a frustrated yell into his arms and absently traced the bandage around his wound.

"Here's your hot chocolate, sir."

Kaito looked up slowly. "I didn't — "  _Oh._

Shinichi smiled lightly, sitting across from the magician. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled quietly as he took a sip from his drink. "I was just having a bad day." A small sip. "Why are you here? Isn't it your day off?"

He glanced out the window casually. "I figured you'd be here since you come here often."

"Well, you were correct." Kaito finally tore his eyes away from his drink. "Thanks."

"No problem." The barista glanced at his watch and stood. "I've got to go. See you later, Kaito."

"Bye, Shinichi. Be careful when you walk home."

Shinichi smiled at him, head tilted a little. "And rest; gun shot wounds don't heal _that_ quickly, so don't strain yourself, okay, KID?" He turned and left, the bell ringing behind him.

Kaito stared at where the barista used to stand. "So, he knew..." he muttered under his breath.  _And isn't going to take me to the police?_ He noticed a slip of paper on the table and he flipped it over, a wide grin spreading across his face as he read it.

 

_**Call me** _

_**xxx-xxx-xxxx** _

 

 _I guess today isn't that bad, after all,_ he thought with a happy hum as he stood and secured the slip of paper inside his pocket. 

Kaito picked up the red rose and twirled it between his fingers as he walked out of the café.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be doing homework...  
> WHO'S SLEEPING AT 2AM?  
> ME!  
> \- sobs quietly -


	4. Empty Rooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This was not proofread.]

* * *

_**Empty Rooms** _

 

 

"The door won't open," KID said as he played around with the lock.

"This cannot be happening..." Shinichi muttered to himself.

"Oh, but it is, Tantei- _kun_."

Shinichi buried his face in his hands. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Well,  _excuse_ _me_ , then!"

"I could've been stuck in a room with anyone,  _anyone else_ , but it had to be  _him_!"

KID was unamused. "Are you done?"

Shinichi made a strangled noise.

"I didn't realize this situation was that bad," the thief muttered in an offended tone.

"Eh?" The detective looked up at him. "You thought — ? No, that's not what I — " He put his face in his hands again and sighed heavily. "Nice going, Shinichi," he mumbled almost inaudibly. 

"Um, okay..." The Moonlight Magician eyed the detective a bit worriedly. "Well, if you're done, what would you like to do now?"

"Die."

KID twitched. "Tantei- _kun_ , if you die now, people might think I committed the murder. Please save your death for another day." He paused. "Though, I'd prefer not to attend your funeral in the near future, so don't until you're old and wrinkly."

"How kind," Shinichi said dryly, rolling his eyes as he finally looked up. He leaned himself against a wall with a sigh.

The thief plopped down onto the floor, a few feet away. "I guess I should consider myself lucky that I'm not stuck here with that Hakubastard." 

The Detective of the East snorted. "Why?"

"He'd try to reveal my identity the moment we realized we were trapped." KID rolled his eyes. "The perfect opportunity. I, however, am not fond of being potentially stripped."

Shinichi stared at him.

The magician clasped his hands together. "While we're here, I might as well entertain you." He separated his palms and confetti and glitter sprinkled onto Shinichi's head and clothes.

"Please don't." Shinichi scowled as he tried to get the confetti and glitter out of his hair.

"Hm? Do you not like magic?" He peered at him and changed his position.

The detective raised an eyebrow. "Not when it means I might have to spend a few hours  _getting decorative things off of me_."

The thief crawled towards him. "Or maybe..." He stopped in front of the detective.

Shinichi eyed him warily. "What are you doing?"

KID leaned in until their noses were touching. "Or maybe..." He brought a hand to Shinichi's chin and tilted it up slowly. "...maybe you just want a different kind."

KID pressed his lips to his and Shinichi had distant thoughts of,  _wow, this is really nice_ , and  _KID is a good kisser_.

He hadn't realized that he had his arms around the thief's neck until they pulled away.

The gentleman thief smirked at him widely. "Entertained yet,  _Mei-tan-tei~_?"

Shinichi felt his cheeks flare up and avoided looking at the other male, which was kind of difficult to do, considering his position. "Wha — Um — I, um..." He pushed the thief away lightly and stood up, inhaling deeply.

"Will you go out with me?" KID suddenly asked.

He choked on air. " _What_?!"

The magician tilted his head cutely. "Well, considering the fact that you're blushing and your pupils have dilated and also the fact that your heart is beating rapidly..." He aimed a smug smirk at the detective. "You like me. You, Kudou Shinichi, are madly in love with me — "

"Stop making up — "

"And I happen to be madly in love with you too," KID finished. "So... Go out out with me?"

"W-What? Just — Just open the damn door, stupid thief!" Shinichi sputtered. "I know you weren't trying to unlock it earlier."

"Oh? Did you _want_ to be stuck in here with me?" he teased. "Also, I take that as a yes."

Shincihi growled, "Just open the door."

"Fine, fine." KID winked at him.

There was a small silence and then —

"... Did you happen to eat chocolate earlier?"

"Actually, yes. Why?" KID grinned at him. "Did you like how it tasted when — "

" _Just open the door_." 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know but I found it amusing. :D


	5. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This wasn't proofread.]

* * *

_**Beautiful** _

 

It's moments like these, when they wake up next to each other, Shinichi curled up into a ball with his hands against Kaito's chest. Kaito's arms are wrapped him. Their hearts beat together and their soft breaths are the only things heard in the room.

Kaito always wakes up before Shinichi, whether he plans to or not. He spends a few minutes running a hand through Shinichi's hair and studies his peaceful face, careful to memorize every detail, even though he already has. He prepares coffee just the way Shinichi likes it, no matter how much Kaito dislikes it. (Last time he tried to put sugar and cream in it, Shinichi ignored him for a week.) Then, he goes to wake up the detective.

Kaito loves it when Shinichi, bleary-eyed and not yet awake hides under the blankets when he lets sunlight into the dark room. He bribes him with coffee and smiles fondly when the cowlick pops up from beneath the covers. Shinichi rolls out of bed, still not fully awake and Kaito gives himself a moment to file away the expression on Shinichi's face.

He goes to cook breakfast, humming softly as he gets everything ready. By the time he's finished, Shinichi is sitting at the table with his head down.

"Shinichi, breakfast is ready." When he lifts his head, Kaito presses a kiss to his temple and sets down the plate and coffee mug. "Good morning."

"Mm... G'morning, Kaito..."

(Kaito finds this adorable.) 

* * *

It is moments like these, when Shinichi has to solve a murder in the middle of a date. Kaito watches with exasperation, but mostly amusement and fondness. He enjoys the excited grin on his face when he finds something useful, and watches with some amusement when Shinichi inspects the crime scene and tells people what to do like he's in charge. Kaito loves the brightness in Shinichi's eyes when something clicks ad he's solved the case. He watches the detective's deduction show and it's difficult to keep a smile from creeping to his lips.

Kaito likes how Shinichi twists the rules to fit his sense of justice — how he tries to make sure the culprit doesn't suicide (because that is the same thing as murdering someone), or how he always tries to help, even when the person could be dangerous.

Or how KID — Kaito — is an exception, because he isn't a bad person, because his heists are fun, because he always returns the jewels he steals, because they have a common enemy,  _because no one gets hurt —_

_Because Shinichi loves Kaito._

(Kaito thinks Shinichi is wonderful.) 

* * *

It's moments like these, when Kaito comes home from a KID heist and Shinichi fusses over him. 

_Are you okay? How did the heist go? Did any of Them show up? Are you injured?_

_Kaito, are you okay?_

_Kaito, you need to eat. No, I am not going to feed you, stupid thief._

_Kaito, go shower. No, I'm not going to shower with you. Pervert._

_Kaito, go to sleep; I know you're tired._

Shinichi is always the one dabbing at Kaito's cuts with cotton balls and cleaning the blood, always the one who takes care of his bruises, always the one who make sure his injuries are treated. Shinichi makes sure Kaito's mind isn't filled with dark thoughts of Pandora, the men in black, Aoko, him.

"Goodnight, Shinichi."

"Go to sleep, Kaito."

"Love you, too, Tantei- _kun_."

(Kaito hopes Shinichi is always here to take care of him. He is gentle, despite his rough exterior.) 

* * *

It's moments like these, when they're in the library. Shinichi would be reading at the comfortable armchair and Kaito would sit on the floor practicing magic or planning heists.

("Stop planning heists here."

"Aw, but Shinichi, where else would I plan them?"

"What about your own house? You're bothering me."

A snort. "You know you'd be bored without me here." Then, a KID grin appears on his face. "You love me, admit it."

Sarcasm. "Mhmm... Sure." But there's a barely noticeable tilt on his lips that Kaito always sees, and it always makes him smile.)

Kaito likes it when this happens because once he gets bored with his magic or is done preparing for a heist, he sits on the couch near Shinichi. He poofs the book out of the detective's hands, who glares at him for interrupting his reading. Kaito just pouts and holds out his arms and makes grabby motions that make Shinichi sigh and get up to sit next to him. Kaito half-forces him to cuddle and they fall asleep like that.

(Shinichi is warm, Kaito thinks.) 

* * *

It's moments like these, when they're walking outside with their fingers laced together and their shoulders bump each other. Kaito talks animatedly and Shinichi listens, nodding occasionally, with a certain light in his eyes that only Kaito can make happen. They talk, they laugh, they smile.

Sometimes, Kaito swings their hands back and forth with this goofy grin on his face and Shinichi teases him for it.

Kaito doesn't really care.

Sometimes, Kaito and Shinichi go to the roof and just lay their and stare at the sky. They talk in whispers, even though no one can hear them anyway. They are close, shoulders pressed against each other and fingers laced. They share smiles. They look at the lit up moon and the twinkling stars, enjoying the time they have together.

(Shinchi is happiness, and Kaito knows this without a moment of doubt.) 

* * *

There are so many things that Kaito can remember, so many moments where he thinks of Shinichi as adorable, wonderful, gentle. Shinichi is warmth and happiness, like home. Shinichi is all of these things.

But sometimes when time seems to stop for that split second he's always been able to catch, Kaito can only think of one word to describe Shinichi —

 _Beautiful._  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, SO, MY COMPUTER KEPT DISCONNECTING FROM THE INTERNET AND THIS WOULD FREEZE OR I WOULD HAVE TO REFRESH THE PAGE. AND THEN I'D HAVE TO REWRITE THIS.  
> NEEDLESS TO SAY, I'M PISSED OFF BECAUSE THIS HAS BEEN HAPPENING FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS AND I KEEP LOSING MY IDEAS.  
> BUT THE INTERNET SUCKS AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT.
> 
> Okay, sorry. Needed to rant.  
> On another note, sorry about the lack of dialogue but I really wanted to do this. And sorry for how suck-y it is. I'm sleep deprived.  
> It is terrible. Why did you read this. OHMYGOD. WHY DID I POST THIS.


	6. Spirit Bound [Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost!Kaito x Shinichi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD  
> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZINGGG  
> I LOVE YOU ALL  
> "KALEIDOSCOPE" HAS THE MOST KUDOS AND HITS OUT OF ALL MY WORKS AND JUST  
> AHHH, THIS IS FANTASTIC  
> THANK YOUUU  
> [This was not proofread.]

* * *

_**Spirit**_ _ **Bound**_ _**[Part One]** _

 

Kudou Shinichi entered his new apartment tiredly, shutting the door and slipping off his shoes. He dropped his stuff onto the floor and collapsed onto the couch, far too exhausted to bother going to his bedroom. The detective shoved his face into a cushion and drifted off to sleep.

Strangely enough, he heard someone mutter,  _oh, look, another one._

Oh well.

 

•

 

Shinichi woke up to someone staring at him. His first thought was,  _woah, this guy looks like me._ His second thought was,  _why is there someone in my apartment, am I being robbed._

(And maybe in the back of his mind, he noticed that the stranger watching him was really,  _really_ hot.)

"Good morning," the person greeted him casually.

"I don't think neighbors are supposed to introduce themselves like this," he said dryly.

He had messy, brown hair and indigo eyes, Shinichi observed as he stood up and stretched. The indigo-eyed man blinked at him as he made his way to his precious coffeemaker.

 

•

 

It was only after Shinichi had finished showering and half of his coffee before he realized that the stranger was pale.  _Ghostly_ pale.

Needless to say, he choked on his coffee.

"Now he realizes..."

Shinichi twitched. "What time is it?"

"It's..."The ghost checked his imaginary watch. "Three o' clock in the afternoon."

"I slept that long?!" 

He smiled at him with a shrug. "You almost woke up at seven, but you seemed really tired..."

"So you cast a ‘sleep spell’ on me," the detective finished with a frown. He sighed. "Whatever. At least Megure- _keibu_ gave me a day off."

There was a beat, and then —

"Waaaait, how are you talking to me? You shouldn't be able to  _hear_ me."

"Now he realizes..."

"That sounds really familiar," the brown-haired male muttered.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Because you said it earlier." He was ignored.

"I guess I should introduce myself, then." A red rose popped up from his hand. "My name is Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire."

"Nice to meet you, I guess." Shinichi took the rose reluctantly. "Kudou Shinichi, amateur detective."

"How are you even — ?" Kaito sighed. 

Shinichi raised an amused eyebrow as he set the rose down on the table. "I was born like this. I've been able to see spirits since I can remember."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't be able to touch things I make," Kaito told him, eyebrows furrowed. "You know, since I'm like _this_."

"This is the first time I've been able to," he admitted. He looked at Kaito with a serious glint in his eyes. "Do you remember anything about your past life?"

"I remember watching my parents getting shot in front of me." The magician's eyes were aimed at the ground. "After that, I can't remember anything."

"So, I need to find the murder — or murderers, probably — or help you regain your memories, and you'll be able to move on," the detective explained. "Until then, we're stuck with each other."

Kaito studied him. "At least you aren't like that Hakuba bastard."

Shinichi blinked. "Hakuba Saguru?" He frowned. "So  _that's_ why he suggested this place."

"He was annoying," the spirit complained. "He kept freaking out whenever I did something or if he saw me." He grinned. "But you're much better!"

"Thanks, I guess?"

Kaito threw confetti into the air. Which landed on the floor. Which Shinichi would have to clean up because  _apparently,_ that became tangible, too.

"Let's watch some magic shows on TV!" Kaito cheered.

Shinichi sighed. 

* * *

"Kudou- _kun_?" Hakuba approached him cautiously. 

"Hello, Hakuba- _san_ ," Shinichi greeted him. "Thanks for suggesting the apartment."

"Nothing...nothing  _strange_ has happened?"

He smirked to himself. "No, why?"

"Ah, I just — " Hakuba dragged a hand over his face. "Never mind."

 

•

 

"Shinichi!" Kaito cheered loudly when he came home. "I missed you!"

"In other words, you were bored," Shinichi deadpanned as he put his stuff down.

"Mhmm!" 

He sighed. "Of course." The detective took out some case files and layed them out on the coffee table.

"What're those?" Kaito asked curiously.

"It's, ah, a cold case..." Shinichi swallowed. "It's  _your_ case."

"Oh," the spirit said quietly.

"You don't have to help," he told him. "I don't think you'd want to — "

"I'll help," Kaito interrupted with a sudden determination. "I can't let you do  _all_ the work, now, can I?"

"Are you sure?"

Kaito tilted his head. "Not really, since I don't know  _what_ I'll see," he admitted, "but I can't  _not_ do this just because I'm afraid. It's something I  _should_ be doing. I  _want_ to."

Shinichi felt himself smile. "Well..." He patted the space beside him. "What are you waiting for?" 

* * *

_**Part One - Fin** _

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to do a Ghost!Kaito :D  
> I'm splitting this into two or three parts because it'd be too long, otherwise.  
> Look forward to the next chapter.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Spirit Bound [Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to type up something else but I forgot my idea ;-;  
> I'm so disappointed in myself Dx  
> [This was not proofread.]

* * *

_**Spirit Bound**_ __ _**[Part Two]** _

 

Shinichi had a hard time holding in his laughter and keeping a confused expression as Hakuba scrutinized him. 

"Is there something wrong?" Shinchi asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Are you  _absolutely sure_ that nothing strange has happened in your apartment?" he demanded.

The Detective of the East raised an eyebrow. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Are you okay, Hakuba- _san_?" He checked his watch and stood up, giving him an apologetic smile. "Ah, sorry, our break is over. Let's go, hm?"

Hakuba glared at his back. "He definitely knows something."

 

•

 

"Would you like to come over?" Shinichi offered.

Hakuba nodded. "If it isn't too much trouble." His car wouldn't start and Baaya was doing something else for him. How convenient.

When they arrived at his apartment, Hakuba moved around cautiously. 

"I'm home," Shinichi called, slipping off his shoes.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Hakuba blinked. "Does someone else live here, Kudou- _kun_?" 

"Eh?" He glanced at him. "No, not really. I've just gotten used to it," he explained vaguely. Hakuba didn't press, and Shinichi didn't continue further.

"Take a seat." Shinichi made his way to the kitchen. "Would you like anything?"

"Tea, if you have any."

"My mother sent me Black Tea recently. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Hakuba said, sitting down on the couch in front of the coffee table. He studied the place, noticing how there was barely anything besides necessities, a television, curtains, and a potted plat (probably a gift from Mouri Ran, he thought) in the spacious apartment. Then he noticed case files on the coffee table. His fingers twitched, wanting to look at them, but pulled back. Shinichi had been working on cold cases, Hakuba remembered as he recalled the many times he had seen his colleague bringing them home and bringing them back solved days or (rarely) weeks later. What was he working on this time?

"The tea will be ready soon," Shinichi told him as he emerged from the kitchen, a _pleasant_ smile on his face. 

"Thank you." Hakuba blinked at him. "Did something happen? You seem...mildly irritated."

He rolled his eyes. "A friend was bothering me about something." He studied his facial expression. "Did you want to see the case files?"

Hakuba flushed lightly. "I am only curious. You always seem to be working on cold cases in your free time and I was wondering what this case is about."

Shinichi sat down on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. "It's fine. Would you like to see it?" When the other detective nodded, he opened the case files and spread them out. "I borrowed the case files that were related to what I'm investigating." 

Hakuba eyed a few. Some had to do with a Kuroba Touichi, a Kuroba Chikage, or a Kuroba Kaito. They were a family, each killed at different times. Kuroba Touichi was a famous magician. Kuroba Chikage was a photographer for a magazine and traveled a lot. Kuroba Kaito was a high school graduate. There was basic information, but...

"You find it strange, too, then?" Shinichi voiced. "Your tea is on the table beside the couch."

Hakuba hadn't noticed him leave the room. "It  _is_ strange. Only their basic information is in these files, as well as a vague description of each crime scene and murder."

The blue-eyed male nodded. "Some of this information is incorrect, as well, and some photos are missing. Whoever wrote the report lied, someone stole the real one, or — "

" — or someone doesn't want anyone to know what truly happened," Hakuba finished. "Who was on the case?"

Shinichi shook his head. "It doesn't say, and no one really knows. The case happened about seven or eight years ago."

Hakuba did the math quickly and his eyes widened. "Kuroba Kaito was the same age as us."

"The report claims that he was murdered on the way home from a party that was held after graduation, which is a lie." Shinichi's voice softened to something Hakuba couldn't quite place. "He wanted to be a magician, and he was killed after he finished high school."

"A lie?" the half-Brit echoed. "How do you know?"

"He wasn't killed the day of his graduation. Actually, his murder was much later, after high school but before college," Shinichi replied. "I know because I met him during the summer." He cleared his throat. "I was out getting security cameras and such for my dorm room. He suggested which cameras I should get. He didn't introduce himself, but I recognize him. I only realized — " He cut himself off. "So, yeah, he died much later than his graduation."

"Why were you getting security cameras for your dorm room?"

Shinichi forced a nonchalant expression. "There was something going on at the time and I didn't want anyone in my room without my knowing."

"Was it that Organization you mentioned once?" he asked cautiously.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Kudou- _kun_ , what happened to that Organization?"

Shinichi glanced at him. "Let's just say, I can't let my guard down yet."

"I see."

It was silent for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, until Shinichi broke it. "Would you like to help with this case, Hakuba- _san_?"

"Of course."

 

•

 

Hakuba ended up staying over. They were caught up in studying the case and making theories, as well as talking to each other, and didn't notice how late it had gotten. The detectives ate dinner and continued working on the case until Hakuba showed signs of tiredness. Shinichi let him use the spare bedroom and Hakuba fell asleep soon after.

Shinichi was in the kitchen, washing the dishes (even though Hakuba offered to help), when Kaito decided to make an appearance.

"Hey, Kaito," Shinichi greeted him without having to look.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kaito demanded, his voice containing an undercurrent of anger. "Why didn't you tell me that you met me before?"

With that statement, Shinichi immediately turned his gaze on the magician. "You heard that, then?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, obviously I wouldn't leave you alone with  _Hakuba_."

The detective ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't mention it. I didn't realize it immediately. The rose you gave me seemed familiar and I had to think about it. I only realized a few nights ago because I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"Of when we met, I guess. It was bits and pieces," Shinichi murmured softly. "I'm sorry I forgot."

Kaito frowned. "Go to sleep, Shinichi. You're tired."

"You know, the first time we met, you called me beautiful," Shinchi said in amusement. There was... _something_ in his voice that Kaito couldn't decipher, like he was hiding something. "And then I found a red rose on my pillow the next day. You probably found my address and entered through a window, I believe. You were such a flirt." 

"Only to you." Kaito blinked in confusion. The words had come out of his mouth automatically. Even Shinichi seemed surprised.

"You...said that to me, too," he recalled. "Do you remember anything?"

The ghost furrowed his eyebrows. "No...not really."

Shinichi sighed, and then scowled to himself.  _Why did he feel relieved?_ "I guess I'll go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Shinichi."

"Goodnight, Kaito," Shinichi whispered as he made his way to his bedroom. He paused. "And, again, I'm sorry."

There was no response. 

* * *

When Shinichi woke up, there was coffee and breakfast on the table. Good thing Hakuba was still in the spare bedroom getting ready.

Shinichi's coffee was just the way he liked it, he found, and his breakfast looked just as good.

( _You're forgiven, Meitantei._ )

 _Kaito_. Shinichi smiled. "Thank you for the meal."

* * *

_**Part Two - Fin** _

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
> By the way, I'll probably be posting this as a separate story, but I won't take it off Kaleidoscope. It's going to have more than three parts, now that I look at it. Oops?


	8. Soar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something that came to mind Ü  
> Don't kill me Ü  
> [This was not proofread.]

**_ Soar _ **

 

It's cold when Shinichi leaves his house at 6 o'clock this morning. He's cold and numb and just plain  _tired._ He's been back in his normal body for six years already, but there's still the sudden pains, life-threatening fevers, the shortness of breath, the continuous fear that makes him look over his shoulder every time he's outside.

It's all still  _there_ , the haunting nightmare that's always following him.

Shinichi quickens his pace and tightens the scarf around his neck.

(He's suffocating.)

 

•

 

A bell chimes softly as Shinichi enters the florist's shop.

There's someone he doesn't recognize behind the counter.

"Do you need help with anything, Sir?" she asks, voice loud in the silent room.

"No, but, uh, where is...?" 

"Ayano- _san_ is ill and I'm covering for her." She tilts her head. "Are you Kudou Shinichi?"

"Yes."

"Ayano- _san_ told me to give these to you." The sales girl goes to the back of the shop and comes back soon after. She's holding a bouquet of white roses. "These are yours, yes?"

"Thank you," he replies with a slight nod.

She hands the roses to him. "So, who're they for?" she asks brightly. "A girlfriend? I think she'd like red roses best, though."

It's an innocent question, but Shinichi narrows his eyes at her with annoyance.

"They're for someone very important to me," he tells her curtly and exits swiftly.

(He had always liked white roses.)

 

•

 

It's cold when Shinichi arrives at his destination. The gate creaks when he opens it to enter. His footsteps are soft.

He stops in front of a grave and just looks at nothing for a moment. The silence bothers him but he can't bring himself to shatter it. A breeze ruffles his hair and stings his eyes. 

Finally, he kneels down on one knee and rests the roses gently in front of the tombstone. He exhales slowly and stands up again, only to raise his head to stare at the gray sky.

"Hey, Kaito," he murmurs softly, "I hope they're letting you soar up there."

A silver ring gleams on his left ring finger. 

* * *

_**Fin.** _

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness and angst but. Yeah. So.


	9. Happy Birthday, Kaito, Because I'm Not Creative Enough To Come Up With Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, happy birthday, Kaito! x3  
> Ehehehehehe... Sorry if it's too short and sucky or something. Bloop.  
> [This was not proofread, like, at all.]

* * *

_**Uh, What The Title Says** _

 

Kaito had his head on his desk sullenly and his classmates watched him nervously, just in case he was planning something.

"Hey, BaKaito," Aoko poked him with the end of her mop. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He lifted his head slowly and looked at her. His eye was twitching, a gray cloud hung over his head, and he looked like a kicked puppy. Needless to say —

"No," he croaked. "Shinichi's working on a case in London."

Aoko blinked. "Who's Shinichi?"

With a small wave of his hand, Kaito replied, "You know, Kudou Shinichi — savior of the police, Detective of the East, the Heisei Holmes, high school detective, my boyfriend —  _Kudou Shinichi_."

There was a silence, and then —

"You're  _dating someone_ , and you didn't  _tell me_?" Aoko screeched.

He nodded solemnly. "And he's been in London for the past week."

"...and today's your birthday." Aoko finally realized what that meant.

Kaito's forehead hit the table again. "I miss him," he whined childishly.

A dark expression took over his childhood friend's face.  _That son of a —_

* * *

It was another successful-not-really-successful heist. Kaito sighed. The gem wasn't Pandora. It was starting to seem like it didn't exist.

He entered the KID-cave and redressed into sleeping clothes, putting away the KID suit. He went to his bathroom, dragging his feet and sighing. After he finished getting ready for bed, he trudged to his bedroom.

Kaito hadn't expected to see his boyfriend asleep on his bed. Slowly, a smile found its way to his lips as he made his way toward Shinichi.

"Hey, Shinichi, when did you get back?" Kaito whispered as he lied down beside him.

"Dunno. Tired. Go to sleep." Shinichi rolled over and wrapped his arms around Kaito. "Love you. Goodnight. Happy birthday."

Kaito fell asleep with a blissful smile. 

* * *

Kaito was hanging off of Shinichi the next morning when the doorbell rang and he sighed before placing a kiss on his cheek and making his way to the door.

" _Ohayou_ ," Aoko greeted him as she entered the household, toeing off her shoes.

"Hey, Aoko, what are you doing here?" Kaito asked and shut the door behind her.

Aoko was walking towards the kitchen. "I thought you'd be asleep, so I came to wake you up. What are you cooking?"

"Uh..."

'Kaito, who's at the door?" Shinichi called.

"Who's that?" she questioned suspiciously.

The magician chuckled nervously. "Uh, that's Shinichi, my boyfriend." Fondness seeped into his features. "Actually, he rushed to finish his case to hurry here for my birthday. He came home really late, but..." There was a tilt to Kaito's lips.

Aoko studied him before sighing. "I guess I should leave you two alone, then." She narrowed her eyes at him. "But I  _am_ going to meet him face-to-face very soon, right, Kaito?"

He nodded. "Shinichi was actually asking when he would be able to meet you, since I already met his friends, though that was an accident."

His childhood friend smiled warmly. "Alright. See you tomorrow." 

Kaito followed her to the door and they said their goodbyes before Kaito shut the door and locked it behind him. He made his way to the kitchen, where Shinichi was making breakfast, and hugged him from behind.

"Hey, Shinichi," the magician mumbled into his shoulder, "I really missed you."

"I know."

Kaito sighed contently, tightening his embrace on the detective. "I love you."

Shinichi froze, a blush making its way to his cheeks, before relaxing, a soft smile on his lips. "I love you too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cheesy ohmygod
> 
> On another note:  
> SPIRIT BOUND WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER. I PROMISE.

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time.  
> See you next illusion~!


End file.
